The Golden Shinobi
by ValkyrieDraco
Summary: The adventures of Konoha's mysterious golden-haired ninja. This is my first Naruto fic so ConCrit is appreciated. Rated T for violence and mild language.
1. Introduction

The Golden Shinobi  
**I do not own Naruto. Only the oc. **

* * *

My name, is Satsugai-Sha Kogane Ryu. That translates to be 'The Golden Dragon of the Dragon Slayer clan.' I was born to kill dragons. Now, if you've never seen a dragon, let me tell you that they are the most powerful and terrifying creature on this Earth. One glance at me would tell you that I'm strong, but you'd never guess that I'm strong enough to kill a monster the size of a village with a hide like steel armor. Allow me to describe myself. I'm 15 years old. I'm five feet and six inches tall, rather big for my age. I weigh 120 pounds. I wear black Shinobi sandals, black shorts, mesh armor underneath a black sleeveless shirt, over that the standard Konoha flak jacket, and a long black cloak that bears the symbol of my clan embroidered with golden thread. I also wear a pair of steel-backed black, fingerless gloves. My shirt has a collar that extends upward to cover my face. Across my face I wear a forehead protector that is engraved with the symbol of my birth village, a sun bisected by a horizontal line. It runs diagonally from upper left to the bottom right, covering my left eye. I wear my Konoha forehead protector on my right bicep. I have bright golden hair, hence my name. My right eye is a piercing green. My left eye, hidden by my forehead protector, is a bright gold. A fair warning, if you see the flash of gold in my eye, chances are you're about to die.

Anyway, I'm about to meet the unit I've been assigned to observe. As a Chuunin about to become a Jounin, I'm observing how a Jounin trains and leads a unit of new Genin. Currently, I'm standing on top of a wooden arch, waiting for someone. Then, I see some kids. One with violently blonde hair and an orange jumpsuit. Uzumaki Naruto. I've heard of him. Next to him is a girl with pink hair. Haruno Sakura. Then, a kid with black hair and a grim face. The lone survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre, Uchiha Sasuke. None of them notice me, as Naruto and Sakura seemed to be arguing over something, while Sasuke just stared into the distance. All of us, well actually just me and Sasuke, patiently await the arrival of the Jounin. Then, several minutes later, he joins me on the arch. As the sudden movement draws the attention of the Genin, I jump back to another arch to remain hidden. I study the Jounin as he greets his team. Spiky white hair, face mask, left eye covered by his forehead protector. A lot like me. I recognize him as Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja. This is going to be an interesting assignment.

As the unit begins to head toward their predetermined training area, I drop down behind them silently. Kakashi is the only who notices, but he doesn't react. I survey the group of Genin. A genius, a nerd and a kid without talent. What an interesting bunch. After a while, the blonde kid, Naruto, glances back and sees me. I expect him to react with fear, but he doesn't. Instead, he smiles and waves at me.  
"Hey there! Who are you!" He asks. As he does, the other two stop and turn around. The girl gives me the reaction I expected. Her face goes pale. Sasuke does nothing. I inwardly sigh. "I said, who are you?" Naruto asks again. Boy this kid is annoying. I sigh, this time physically.  
"I am Satsugai-Sha Kogane Ryu. You may call me Kogane." One by one, they notice my Konoha forehead protector and relax. Well, Sasuke once again does nothing. Jeez, this one is just as annoying.  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura asks.  
"I've been assigned to observe how a Jounin trains and leads a team of Genin. Your team is the one I've been assigned to. Think of me as... a student teacher." All of their faces relax further. Except for Sasuke's. He just turns and starts walking again with a 'Hmph' sound. I roll my eyes. "Better get going, Naruto and Sakura."  
"How do you know our names?" Naruto asks. I roll my eyes again.  
"I've memorized every name and face on the list of this year's Genin."  
"Oh." He says, then turns and follows Sasuke. Sakura continues to stare at me.  
"Are you a Jounin then?" She queries. I perk up, mentally of course. This girl knows how to ask the right questions.  
"No, I'm a Chuunin. I'm about to become a Jounin, though." She nods, then starts to walk, glancing at me every so often. I walk next to her in stoic silence. Eventually, she's the one to break the silence. "Why do you have two forehead protectors?" She asks. "And what is the Satsugai-Sha clan? I've never heard of it."  
"This forehead protector is from my birth village, Asahigakure. And my clan, the Satsugai-Sha, is one of the noble clans of that village."  
"Asahigakure? I've never heard of that."  
"It's located in a small country bordering Hi no Kuni, Hagane no Kuni." As I say this, we arrive at the forest edge where the unit, Team 7, will train. I walk up the tree the three Genin walk around. I walk to a high branch and hang from it by my feet to watch. The first thing Kakashi-San had them do was introduce themselves. Of course. At least he had the presence of mind to not ask me. After that, it was the classic test of teamwork. When Sakura asked if I wanted to join, I politely declined. I simply followed them around and watched. Their teamwork was shoddy. Well, more like nonexistent. I could tell that Kakashi-San and I were going to have one heck of a time getting them to work together. I decided to join in to give them a bit of an edge. Silently, I dropped down behind Sakura. I tapped her on the shoulder, and she nearly wet herself. I tell her to rendezvous with me at the lightning-split oak. She nods, still white with fear. I vanish in a flash of fire, reappearing in the same flash of fire behind Sasuke. I give him the same instructions, and he nods once. I take off to land next to Naruto and I convey to him the same message. He nods, and together we head off to the rendezvous point.

* * *

Asahigakure: Village Hidden by the Rising Sun or Hidden Village of the Rising Sun. Take your pick.

Hi no Kuni: Land of Fire

Hagane no Kuni: Country of Steel.

Note: All of these but Land of Fire are my original creations. The Fanon wiki has a Land of Steel, but it isn't similar to mine in any respect.


	2. Chapter 2

The Golden Shinobi  
Chapter 2  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

From the lightning-split tree, I made my way over to Kakashi as nonchalantly as possible.  
"What's up?" he said, looking up from his Icha Icha.  
"Not much. I followed them around for a while, and I can assure you that you aren't in a lot of danger. Their teamwork is absolute crap. Something I intend to change." I replied.

"Good. Glad someone is taking responsibility. Where are they now?"

"They split up a while ago. I got Sakura in a D-Rank Genjutsu and freaked her out. Naruto I just lured into a simple rope trap. Sasuke took a little bit of work, but I got him with a Fuuton Jutsu. Eventually, they'll snap out of it and come at us again." I lied, distracting him as my Genin charges, who I had taught to conceal their presences earlier, snuck up behind him. I leapt away as they struck, catching the legendary Sharingan no Kakashi by surprise. In that instant, Kakashi pulled some impressive taijutsu moves and knocked them all out. His single visible eye widened as the Genin melted into a puddle of water, crumbled into a pile of dirt, and exploded into flames.

"Katon, Doton and Suiton Bunshin? That couldn't have been my Genin. Dang it, that means that Kogane has sided with them, probably to help them with their teamwork. A nice sentiment, but that means that I have to pull out all the stops." Casually, Kakashi reaches up and shoves his hitai-ate up, revealing his blood-red Sharingan. I walk into the clearing again, and he tenses. I snap my fingers and my famed sword, Ryuukiboken ((Dragon Scale Sword)) pops into my hand in a puff of smoke. The sword is as big as myself, gold-tinted with a faint pattern engraved on the blade that resembles scales. Kakashi draws a kunai and lunges at me faster than the eye can follow, looking to slash my side. Just as quickly, I swing Ryuukiboken to block his strike. His eyes widen, almost imperceptibly, as I follow through with a blazing fast series of blows. 'My Sharingan almost can't keep up!' he thinks as he barely blocks my attacks. As one, we leap away and stare at each other, him wondering how I can keep up with his Sharingan. I raise Ryuukiboken and a circular pattern glows on its blade near the hilt. Then in a puff of smoke, its twin popped from it, and I catch the clone. Kakashi draws a second kunai to match my dual weapons. I point the tips of my twin swords at him, and the blades break apart at the darker lines, separating into small golden scales, which fly at Kakashi at extremely high speed. His eyes widen, but then he smirks as he deflects all of the projectiles. They fly past him, then as I pulse my chakra through the hilts, reverse direction and fly back at him. He manages to avoid or block most of them, but a few pierce his legs. Then at another pulse of chakra, all of the scales fly back to the hilts and reform the blades. I walk casually away as the real Genin team take advantage of Kakashi's momentary immobilization to snag the bells from his belt loop. I chuckle at Naruto's elated shouts of victory and Kakashi's strangled groans of pain, confusion and defeat. I place my twin swords together and the seals glow, merging the twin blades into one, which I store in my skin seal with a snap of my fingers, a pulse of chakra and the customary puff of smoke. Naruto and the other see this and their eyes widen.

"How'd you do that?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"A process much too completed for Genin. But, maybe I could tutor one of you in fuuinjutsu, which is what that was." I replied. I already had Naruto lined up as the fuuinjutsu master, as the last Uzumaki. I would never be as good as my sister, the seal genius of my family, but if I teach him what I know, he might prove to be a true master of the art and surpass both of us. It seems that Naruto knows something of his heritage, because at the mention of fuuinjutsu, he perks up and his azure eyes seem to glow with excitement.

"Really? You know fuuinjutsu?THAT'S SO COOL! TEACH ME SO I CAN USE IT TO BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE!" He screams. I wince as my abnormally sensitive ears are nearly destroyed by the sheer decibels of his excitement.

"Yeah, sure gaki. I'll teach you what I know of fuuinjutsu. On one condition." I state in a calm voice. Naruto visibly deflates at the mention of a condition.

"What's the condition?" He asks.

"That you take your position as a shinobi and the position of Hokage seriously." I intone.


End file.
